Season 5
'''Season 5 '''is the fifth season of Fairest of the Mall. It was announced on January 22, 2019, that Disney Channel picked it up, and Cecilia Balagot announced that Season 5 could possibly be the final season of the show. Season 5 episodes will air throughout 2020. On April 22, 2019, Disney Channel added an additional 10 episodes, making the season episode total from 18 to 28. On May 23, 2019, Disney Channel added an additional 4 episodes bringing to total to 32 episodes. A crossover combines 2 Season 5 episodes, bringing the total order to 31 episodes instead. It was announced on October 11, 2019 that Season 5 of FOTM will premiere on December 6, 2019 with a Christmas episode. Filming began April 8, 2019 and will end on March 20, 2019. On January 3, 2020, Fairest Of The Mall announced a sixth and final season but they announced a spin-off set to premiere in 2022. Plot It's Gwen's senior year, and she couldn't more stoked to graduate and work at the mall full time, but obstacles are in her way, as she has to get credits to graduate, her relationship with Finn is challenged, and she's becoming an adult more and more each day, but she's also becoming the fairest of the mall, very, very, soon. Cast Main Cast * Cecilia Balagot as Gwen Pierce * Adam Irigoyen as Finn * Raini Rodriguez as Nicky * Noah Centineo as Barry * Sierra McCormick as Bethany * Larry Joe Campbell as Manager Bucc * Ella Wahledsdt as Milly * Robert Amayo as Robby Recurring Cast * John West as Nicolas * Alex Kapp Horner as Mrs Pierce * Matt Champagne as Mr Pierce Episodes Confirmed Dates These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. # 12/06/2019 Merry Of The Mall 4 (506) # 01/17/2020 Malled (501) # 01/24/2020 Speed Up (502) # 01/31/2020 Not In My Mall! (504) # 02/07/2020 Gwen Got a New Job! (503) # 02/14/2020 Unacceptable Prices (505) # 02/21/2020 Unfriending The Enemy (507) # 02/28/2020 After Math (510) # 03/06/2020 Cars, Horses and Buses (508) # 03/13/2020 The Sad Fairy-Sale (509) # 03/20/2020 Braking News (512) # 03/27/2020 Nicky Hernández: The Story Of My Life (511) # 06/19/2020 Pierce Gets a Piercing (513) # 06/26/2020 Not My Birthday (514) # 07/03/2020 Mall Flower (515) # 07/10/2020 Future Day (518) # 07/17/2020 Who's Getting Fired? (522) # 07/24/2020 Now Hiring (519) # 07/31/2020 Broken Elevator (520) # 08/07/2020 You're Right and You're Left (521) # 08/21/2020 Mall Fight (523) # 10/30/2020 Far From The Shack (516-517) # 11/06/2020 Falling Star (525) # 11/13/2020 Mall Prom (526) # 11/20/2020 End Of Summer (528) # 11/27/2020 We've Got Competition (529) # 01/08/2021 Lockdown Mode Activated (524) # 01/29/2021 Tissues and Ti-Socks (527) # 02/05/2021 We All Fall Down: Part 1 (530) # 02/12/2021 We All Fall Down: Part 2 (531) Trivia *On January 22, 2019, Disney Channel ordered a Season 5 with 20 episodes, with Cecilia Balagot, announcing that it will most likely be the final season of the show, but a Season 6 is still a possibility. Disney Channel said that production will begin in April 2019, and will premiere throughout 2020. *Production will begin on April 8, 2019 and was scheduled to last until Feburary 2020, but due to the additional 10-episode order and later additional 4-episode order, is now scheduled to wrap in March 2020. -However, on January 23, 2019, Disney Channel announced that Andi Mack, and Fairest of the Mall, will do a crossover, and will be produced as a FOTM Special episode called "Far From The Shack", taking two episodes away from Season 5 production, and will bring the episode count from 32 to 31. *On February 3, 2019, it was announced that Barry would rejoin the main cast this season. *This season taped from March 8, 2019 to November 30, 2019